Twinkle
by Aimee5
Summary: "I'm so happy with you." A Carby post-ep for One Can Only Hope.


**Title:** Twinkle

_Carter/Abby, post-ep for One Can Only Hope, pg_

**Author's notes:** My first attempt at writing these characters. I hope you like it!

xxx

'You coming back to mine?' Abby asked Carter, as they walked hand in hand towards his car, having said goodbye to Eric and Jodi.

'Do you want me to?' He asked, softly.

She met his eyes in the middle of the sidewalk, and leant up to kiss him softly on the lips. 'I do,' she replied, as she pulled away.

They continued walking as she hummed quietly. Carter couldn't help but watch her silently, as she continued completely unaware she was under his adoring eye. He loved to see her so happy, her eyes sparkling and the corners of her mouth turned slightly upwards instead of down.

'What are you looking at?' she questioned, bringing him out of his daze as they reached his car. She'd know if he was lying to her, so he simply replied, 'You.'

There it was again. The smile, and the twinkle in her eyes. She smiled softly as he opened the door for her, being the gentleman and helping her in. She grinned at him, before pulling him towards her gently, as they met for another tender kiss.

'I am _so_ happy,' she told him dreamily. 'Thank you for making me so happy.'

Although slightly shocked by her openness, he grinned, giving her another quick kiss before carefully closing her door and jogging round the Jeep to get in his side. As he started the engine, Abby leaned across and took his hand in hers, as he squeezed it gently. So he'd have to drive with one hand, so what?

They did, however, reach a point where he needed both hands to drive, but instead of parting, his hand, still holding hers, moved to switch gears, as she shifted slightly closer to him. They were, effectively, driving the car together. He smiled at her as her eyes once again twinkled. That was when he knew for sure.

When they arrived at her apartment, their hands only separated to get out of the car. For some unknown reason, they did everything together, as she pulled her keys from her pocket with her right hand, and put them in their intertwined fingers, as they unlocked the door together.

Once inside her apartment, Abby broke the contact. She began humming again, as she dropped her coat and bag on the couch, and moved to the centre of the room, spread her arms and began to twirl slowly. Carter closed the door behind them and leant back on it, watching her. 'I love you so much,' he whispered, not realising he had said it out loud.

She stopped dead in her tracks, and spun round to face him. 'What?' she asked, softly.

He knew there was no going back, she had heard him, and, subconsciously, he had wanted her to. 'I love you,' he repeated, spreading his arms and shrugging lightly. 'So much. I'm so happy with you, I just, I love you.'

Abby stood, shocked. 'John,' she whispered, moving slowly towards him. 'I…'

'It's ok,' he cut her off; 'you don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know,' he said softly, moving towards her as well.

They met in the middle of the room. 'Dance with me,' she whispered, holding out her arms. He stepped forward as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest.

'There's no music,' he whispered back.

'Yes there is,' she said, 'in here,' she indicated his heart, and she began again to hum softly, as they danced slowly around her living room, wrapped in each others' arms.

After a little while she stopped humming, and, and spoke softly next to his ear. 'I've been thinking a lot about love today. You know, little things, that make you think.' She paused, drawing back to look him in the eyes. 'I love you, too.'

'Abby…'

'No, I do. I mean it. I've _never_ been so happy,' she said, sincerely. Carter was shocked for the second time that night. It had been good enough for him that she hadn't run away screaming.

'I don't want you to feel like you have to say it,' he continued, not quite believing.

She shushed him by gently placing a finger to his lips, before replacing it gently with her lips. 'I love you,' she repeated.

The twinkle seemed brighter somehow, and, if it were even possible, Carter believed that they were both even happier than before.

_Fin_


End file.
